


Lean On Me

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Date, Fluff, Flustered Jungeun, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jungeun walks Jinsol into her apartment.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first piece I've ever posted on AO3. There's not much to say about it other than that I recommend you listen to Lean On Me by Yerin Baek while you read.

Jinsol opened the car door slowly, trying to savor the last seconds of this date as best as she could. Jungeun watched her move away, silently hoping she’d hop back into the car and decide she wanted to stay, maybe go back to her place, maybe watch a movie, maybe do some other things.

Jinsol turned back around, her hair swishing in a motion that, for some reason, made Jungeun’s stomach churn. Jinsol smiled, tucking a little of her hair behind her ear and grabbing her purse.

Jungeun watched her step backwards onto the curb, her body outlined by the sunset’s light. Jinsol turned away from the car again and took a step toward her apartment building. Jungeun made a decision right then and there to open the door and get out, jogging around the front of her Subaru to catch up and slip her hand into Jinsol’s.

Jinsol turned to her, surprised, but smiled goofily, a blush spreading across Jungeun’s face that surprised the both of them.

“I’m gonna walk you in.” 

“Ok.” Was all Jinsol said, intertwining their fingers and watching the ground as they walked into the building.

Jungeun contemplated letting go of Jinsol’s hand in the lobby, but the idea dropped out of her mind as soon as Jinsol’s thumb moved over the back of her hand, making its way all the way down her pointer finger, leaving a path on her skin that felt like it was on fire.

Jungeun swallowed and thought about how well the date had went. She had felt confident throughout its entirety (up until now) because of how flustered Jinsol had been at every move she’d make. Like how when Jungeun had reached across the table to rest her hand on top of Jinsol’s, Jinsol had lost her train of thought and ended up sputtering out a few barely recognizable words as Jungeun smiled straight at her, her eyes softening at how adorably flustered she had become.

Jinsol pushed the button for her apartment’s floor, not letting go of Jungeun’s hand.

“I had a really good time.” Jungeun said as Jinsol rocked on her heels back to Jungeun’s side.

Jinsol looked at Jungeun and smiled—it was like she couldn’t stop smiling—and with newfound confidence, reached toward Jungeun’s face and moved a stray piece of hair back into place, still grinning from ear-to-ear.

“Me too.”

Jungeun’s ears were red hot, but she pushed through. It was very unusual for her to feel this nervous. She couldn’t remember the last time her heart had pounded or her stomach had twisted like this.

“What was your favorite part?” Jinsol asked, swinging their hands back and forth as the elevator started to move up.

Jungeun thought for a little bit. 

“Just getting to know you better.” Jungeun replied. The sincerity of it made Jinsol feel rattled, but it also made her feel ecstatic, like she was floating.

Jinsol giggled happily and Jungeun looked at her, her cheeks hurting from how hard she was smiling.

“What?” Jungeun asked as Jinsol started to laugh harder. She bent over, covering her mouth with her free hand.

Jungeun grabbed Jinsol’s other hand with her own. The contact caught Jinsol’s attention, but she kept laughing.

“What?” Jungeun asked again, a little louder, like she'd get a response out of Jinsol if she raised her voice.

“Nothing, nothing.” Jinsol assured her, a little red from laughing.

Jungeun looked at her for a little while and then leaned into the back of the elevator as Jinsol got quiet.

Jinsol looked back at Jungeun, just surveying her features, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

Suddenly, Jungeun’s hand was behind Jinsol’s neck, her pleasantly warm fingers resting at the roots of Jinsol’s hair.

Jinsol made abrupt eye contact with Jungeun, who had yet to stop holding her other hand.

“Can I kiss you?” Jungeun asked, glancing rapidly between Jinsol’s eyes and lips.

Jinsol could hardly breathe, she was still comprehending how nice Jungeun’s hand felt on the back of her neck. Somehow, she was able to mumble her permission.

Jungeun lips were on Jinsol’s almost immediately after Jinsol had given her permission, and she wasn’t complaining.

Jungeun let their hands fall apart for the first time since they’d entered the building, shifting so that she was cupping Jinsol’s face in both palms.

“Mmm,” Jinsol sighed into the kiss and linked her hands behind Jungeun’s back, pulling them closer together.

Jungeun pulled away after a few seconds, staring at Jinsol as she slowly opened her eyes halfway.

After three or four seconds of staring, Jinsol giggled and pecked Jungeun on the lips again, still holding her there.

Jungeun stared at Jinsol for a little while, just watching, a rapidly growing smile taking over her face.

“Do you maybe want to come back to my place?” Jinsol said, playing with the back of Jungeun’s shirt.

Jungeun just nodded, wistfully letting go of Jinsol’s warm face and taking her hand again, trying to contain a smile as the elevator doors parted with a ding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
